


My Rules

by JudyL



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another picture prompt challenge... pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rules

“I don’t know, Chris,” Vin said, looking at Ezra and Josiah. “I think they’re right.”

“Of course we are, Mr. Tanner,” Ezra replied with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure it’s the right one, Chris,” Josiah added sagely.

“You gonna argue with me?” Chris growled.

“Come on, old dog,” Buck cajoled, “Three to one, I’m kinda thinkin’ they’re right.”

Chris looked at JD and Nathan. “You think it’s the right one, too?”

“Well, now Chris,” Nathan said, “I’m not sure it matters so much.”

Chris nodded and glared at the three malcontents. “That’s right. It’s my rules, so this is how it goes… Put your left foot in, take your left foot out…”

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Look at their feet and blame my crazy muse


End file.
